


Timegazer Doodles

by driftingstar



Series: Timegazer [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: A small collection of doodles and illustrations for my Timegazer series.





	1. Yoko's aesthetic

Yuugo and Yuuto's new outfits in chapter 4.  Yoko is apparently either a fashionista or watches too many jpop videos. 


	2. Reiji watches too many movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for Chapter 7 - Yuuya and Yuugo on Silverclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm working on the chapter lol. In the meantime, here's some art.

_"This is nothing like a D-Wheel..."_   - Yuugo, chapter 7

 


End file.
